This invention relates to multi-articulated manipulators, and more particularly it is concerned with a multiarticulated manipulator having particular utility in use with a movable inspection apparatus.
One type of multiarticulated manipulator is disclosed in Japanese patent application No. 74264/81. This type includes a soft mechanism having no segments whose forward end can be moved and bent in three dimensions by manipulating four wires attached to a forward end of a conical coil spring. It is impossible, however, to control the movement of other parts than the forward end of this mechanism, so that it is impossible to bend it in the form of a letter S.